The Taming Of The Seer
by frostygossamer
Summary: Uther finds a suitor for his wilful younger daughter who alters his elder daughter's life. AU canon period, Slash
1. Two Brides

Summary: Uther finds a suitor for his wilful younger daughter who alters his elder daughter's life.

* * *

><p>AN: As you might have guessed, this was suggested vaguely by Shakespeare's 'The Taming of the Shrew', but I haven't copied that plot.

A/N: BTW, for the purposes of this story, Morgause is a goodie.

* * *

><p>The Taming of the Seer (Part 1: Two Brides) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Camelot. Camelot was ruled by the long-suffering King Uther. Long-suffering because his life was benighted by the demands of his two beautiful daughters, Morgause and Morgana.<p>

"I love my daughters", he chuckled. "But, after Camelot, they are my two biggest worries."

The elder, Morgause, was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and of a sensible and obedient disposition. She was Uther's favourite. The younger, Morgana, was a dark-haired, green-eyed tomboy with a spiky temper and a bitchy tongue. Uther fretted about her. The two sisters were as different as day and night.

"I'm as good as any man with a sword", swore Morgana. "My sister is all about duty. Hang duty, I want my own way."

King Uther loved his daughters, his only children. Since he had no son and heir, he knew that, with the girls now of age, he needed to find Morgause a husband. Then he would have a suitable son-in-law to inherit his kingdom, when the time came. Morgause, he knew, would make a very fine and regal queen, but she would need a general for her army and a father for her own sons. A woman, he thought, could not rule a kingdom alone.

Morgause raised her chin, proudly. "Royalty and duty go hand in hand", she pronounced.

He looked far and wide for the right alliance for his elder daughter, and several eligible suitors made their way to Camelot, to press their suit. Unfortunately, Morgana, her sister, wasn't very happy about this. She was jealous of her sister, and thought she had every bit as much right to inherit as she did. She knew that, once her sister was married, her own rank would automatically be reduced, and she would become an unnecessary appendage to the court of Camelot.

"I will not be made a nobody in my own home", Morgana declared.

Angered by her presumed fate, she set about scuppering each and every suitor that came to visit. She did everything she could to spoil their opinion of Morgause, and of Camelot, and behaved wilfully and disgracefully, making her father very angry. Her sister kept her opinions to herself.

"I love my sister. Really I do", Morgause maintained. "But she doesn't know her place."

Thus it was that, as a last resort, King Uther made the decision to advertise throughout the land, for a man to wed his unruly younger daughter, and thus leave the way open for Morgause to find a proper husband, to suit her wealth and station. The man who would marry Morgana would have to 'tame' her like a feisty young mare.

"The man that 'trains' me will need more than strength of mind and strength of body", Morgana muttered to herself. "He'll need wisdom and power to defeat my magic."

Because Morgana had a secret magic, and her magic was the angry magic of the unfairly scorned.

('o')

Half a year passed and suitors too numerous to mention, hailing from the four corners of Albion, descended on Camelot to sue for Morgana's hand, adventurers every one. Morgana gave each man short shrift, and found a way to make each one run from Camelot with their tail between their legs. Until our hero came along.

He was a wanderer, hoping to make his fortune, to marry well, and find happiness, and a purpose. Oh, yes, and he was also a warlock, and his name was Merlin.

Merlin entered the gates of Camelot with a joyful step, and a happy tune on his lips. He was very impressed with what he saw. If he married the second daughter of the king, he could make his home here in this wonderful city. That, of itself, made it worth his journey.

He made his way to King Uther who greeted him jadedly, as he had greeted so many others, and agreed with him the usual, that he would have three weeks to woo Princess Morgana and convince her to be his wife, or leave without complaint. They shook hands on the deal.

Morgana was introduced to her latest suitor at dinner. She wasn't very impressed. He was slight and strange looking, with overlarge ears. He didn't exactly look like the handsome prince that she had dreamt about in her girlhood. Morgause looked down her nose at him also, but she had manners enough to hide it.

"He looks weak", Morgana thought. "I'll deal with this one very quickly."

('o')

For two weeks they fought a battle of wills. Morgana wasn't ready, would never be ready, to bow and scrape to any man, let alone a common peasant without rank. But Merlin was clever, he found ways to curtail her cunning. Every blow she dealt him he dealt her back, every trick she played on him he played one on her, for every insult she gave him he had a perfect repost. He knew how to deal with a dragon.

So she moved it up a step and turned to magic. But he was a match for that too.

Merlin first realised what he was up against the morning he woke up as a toad. He noticed that the bed had got bigger during the night, and when he cursed in surprise, it came out as a burp. Now, that wasn't right. And then he heard the girly sniggering from behind the door. Morgana!

Morgana had done this. He should have known. He had perceived a luminosity about her that was above the normal, and her sister too, somewhat. So Morgana had magic? Well, she was in for a surprise.

Shrugging off the toad form, Merlin jumped to his feet and raced towards the door, just in time to grab Morgana by the arm as she turned to flee. Morgana stared him in the face defiantly.

Merlin chuckled. "I know your secret now, Morgana", he whispered. "We're alike you and me. Admit it. We belong together."

Morgana squirmed her arm out of his grasp. "Never", she gasped. "Whatever you are, Merlin, you're not my equal, and you never will be. I'm a Pendragon and you are... What are you?"

"I'm your nemesis, my darling", he replied, grinning.

She picked up her skirts and scurried off along the corridor as fast as her shapely legs could carry her, leaving Merlin laughing in his doorway.

('o')

So this was courtship, sorcery-style? A mini-war between the headstrong and the obstinate. Morgana was devious and ruthless, but her powers were inferior to Merlin's, who had travelled long and far, and studied at the knee of the wise and ancient, that being Gaius the Grey, the famous wizard of Caledonia.

Morgana spent all day, every waking minute, devising evil little spells to hex her unwanted suitor, and Merlin spent seconds shattering them. He had time to idle, as Morgana worked on his demise.

As he wandered aimlessly around the castle he happened upon his intended's straight-laced sister, Morgause. She was sitting in the garden reading a book. Merlin sidled up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"'The Art of Chevalerie'", he read. He was surprised. "You like to read about knights and chivalry, my lady?"

Morgause blushed and quickly closed her book. "It's unmannerly to read over someone's shoulder, Sir", she retorted.

Merlin chuckled. "Sorry, my lady, I didn't mean to offend", he apologized. "May I sit?"

Morgause nodded reluctantly, and he sat down on the lawn beside her. "The garden is beautiful", he remarked appreciatively.

"Is it?", she said. "I seldom have time to look at it. My father keeps me busy with matters of state."

"He consults you on matters of state?", Merlin asked, disbelieving.

"He has no one else", she explained. "I have to do what I can to replace the son he never had." She sounded a little sad.

Merlin smiled understandingly. "I'm sure you make him proud."

"I only wish I could", Morgause retorted bitterly, and rising to her feet, she briskly walked away.

Merlin watched her go thoughtfully. Morgause was definitely a better person than wicked Morgana. He had to admire her spirit.

"Damn it!", he muttered to himself. "I think I may have contracted myself to the wrong sister."

As the days passed by, Merlin found himself increasingly drawn to the proud and loyal, yet undervalued, Morgause. Her gorgeous golden-hair and her pretty face were only half the attraction. Morgause was a truly noble woman, honourable and selfless. She didn't deserve to be treated as her father's chattel. She deserved better.

He realised that he was falling in love.

('o')

Merlin ran into King Uther's chamber and looked around. Morgana must be near. He could feel her energy. He bounded up to the end of the room, and lolloped under Uther's desk, pausing to lick his coat absentmindedly. Damn this bunny form! Morgana was getting better at this.

Just then Morgause entered the room, approached the desk, and began rifling it for something.

"Where did you put that damn edict, Father", she swore, flinging papers around.

She slumped into her father's chair, and sighed loudly. "I wish someone would come and take ME away from all this. Someone not chosen by Father. Someone like Merlin. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel a little happier whenever he's around. I do hope I'm not falling for him, the rogue."

Merlin shuffled his furry paws below her. Morgause looked down and noticed him for the first time.

"Ah", she said. "A bunny." A grin spread across her face as she picked him up. "I would really enjoy a nice rabbit pie tonight."

Merlin struggled in the girl's rather firm grasp. She lifted him to her face and stared into his bunny eyes. He stared back into her oceans of blue. He could feel his fur ripple with a peculiar electricity. Something about Morgause affected his magic strangely.

Suddenly Merlin squeaked and wriggled violently, causing his captor to drop him like a hot stone. He ran for the door, becoming human again as soon as he hit the corridor. He dusted himself off, and nonchalantly walked away.

Now where was Morgana? And what was that spell to turn someone into a small pointy-nosed rodent?

('o')

That evening King Uther called Merlin to his presence.

"Your three weeks will soon be over, and I don't see much sign of my daughter succumbing to your charms, Sir", he remarked.

"Well, I'm still alive, Sire", Merlin replied with a smile. "That, of itself, is an accomplishment."

"You know you don't have much time left on our agreement?", Uther continued. "Do you feel confident that my Morgana will agree to this marriage by the end of the week?"

"Most definitely, Sire", Merlin assured him. "Have no doubt. The wedding is as good as arranged."

"Wonderful", Uther responded gleefully. "Just as I'd hoped. I will name the day for your nuptials immediately. Then I can go ahead with finding a good match for my Morgause. Perhaps we can have a double wedding?"

Merlin adopted a fake smile. He was glad that Uther hadn't noticed that he had been spending an inappropriate amount of time dillydallying with his elder daughter of late.

"A double wedding would be marvellous, Sire", he agreed. Uther nodded happily.

A double wedding would have been lovely, if Merlin had been marrying Morgause, and Morgana had been marrying someone else. But, unfortunately, Uther would never allow that. Morgause was meant for greater things. At least, if Merlin married Morgana, he would be able to stay in Camelot, and be near to his new found love. Otherwise he would be forced to leave, and never lay eyes on her again. And that was something he couldn't bear to think about.

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask", Merlin ventured. "I'm curious. Does Princess Morgause have a secret?"

Uther sighed. "Well, since you're going to be family very soon, I might as well tell you her story". He motioned for Merlin to sit.

"My daughter is cursed", he said flatly. Merlin looked suitably surprised.

"Morgana's mother, Vivienne, is my second wife. I was married before. My first wife, my darling Ygraine, and I very much wanted an heir, but she was unable to conceive. So we employed a wise woman called Nimueh, to bring about that happy event. To our great relief, after nine months, Ygraine gave birth to a beautiful child, but tragically my dear wife died within days. I was overcome with grief. For a full year, I was beyond all consoling."

Uther paused and wiped away a tear. Merlin gave him a little smile.

"When Nimueh returned to Camelot, after a twelve-month, to collect the payment due for her services, I was still not thinking straight. I became very angry with the woman, and refused to pay up. Of course, she was very rightly hurt by my refusal, especially when I chose to banish her from the kingdom forever. I overreacted. Nimueh left, with some dignity, I may add, but before she went, she laid a curse on my child. Knowing that I had so wanted a son, she transformed the infant into... a girl."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Morgause was a boy-child?", he gasped.

"Yes, indeed", Uther concurred. "My dear Ygraine named him Arthur."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Ah-ha! And you were wondering what had happened to Arthur. Please read on.


	2. Two Grooms

Summary: Uther finds a suitor for his wilful younger daughter who alters his elder daughter's life.

* * *

><p>AN: Now you know why Morgause is a goodie in this. Because Morgause is Arthur.

* * *

><p>The Taming of the Seer (Part 2: Two Grooms) by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin was gobsmacked. This explained the faint magical aura that he had sensed around Morgause. She had been cursed with a gender-changing spell. Who would have guessed?<p>

Well, if that was all it was, Merlin knew he was capable of reversing it. He had been taught everything there was to know about curses, by his revered teacher, Gaius of Caledonia. It would be a piece of cake, but, then again, why would he? It would only mean losing the woman he loved.

As soon as the date for Merlin and Morgana's wedding had been announced, Uther moved straight on to the selection of a suitable husband for Morgause.

Morgana had a few choice things to say to Merlin, about their wedding day being named, but Merlin simply put a spell on her tongue, to prevent her complaining to Uther about it. He hated to do that to a lady, but he needed her to sit still and quiet, while he explained to her that she was a fool, if she didn't want to marry him. He would treat her well, and let her be her own mistress. She couldn't expect that from anyone else.

"Have I told anyone about your magic?", he asked. "I've kept your secret because we are of the same kind. You won't do better anywhere else."

Morgana was forced to admit, reluctantly, that he was probably right.

Uther's choice for Morgause's bridegroom was a former suitor, who was also the ruler of an adjoining kingdom, King Cenred, a person of some wealth and power. The union of their two realms would be a very shrewd political move.

Merlin was pleased to hear that Uther had chosen a king for Morgause. By all accounts Cenred was fairly young and considered handsome. Surely he would make Morgause happy. Morgana disabused him.

"Cenred", she laughed triumphantly. "That man is infamous. He's known throughout Albion for his overweening pride and cruelty. The man is obsessed with power. I pity the woman that he takes as wife. Her life will be torture!"

Merlin was horrified. He went straight to Uther to beg him to rethink his decision.

"Sire", he pleaded. "You can't seriously mean to marry off your own child to that villain. How can you be so cruel?"

Uther scowled at him. "Cenred is an excellent match", he declared. "Morgause is a dutiful girl. She knows that an alliance with Cenred would ensure peace on our borders, and increase the wealth of the joint kingdom. She has too much good sense to refuse. And it's none of your business."

Uther dismissed him with a wave of the hand and Merlin hurried to find Morgause. She was in the garden once again.

"Morgause, my dear", he gabbled. "I've just heard the news. Your father means to wed you to that rogue King Cenred."

Morgause regarded Merlin without expression. "It is my duty, Merlin", she replied. "If I have to sacrifice my life for the sake of Camelot, then so be it. It's my destiny."

Merlin looked at her with admiration. Morgause was so noble, so strong. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere", he promised. "I'll protect you."

('o')

Cenred's arrival at Camelot was full of pomp and pageantry. Cenred was an important man in Albion, at least the equal of Uther, and his entourage was impressive. Cenred introduced himself to his intended bride with gallantry. He kissed Morgause's proffered hand delicately and smiled benignly. Merlin noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes, which had a cold and steely glint to them.

Morgause curtsied and greeted her guest politely, but Merlin knew she was biting back a sneer, just as he was. Merlin's heart went out to the poor girl, who had no choice but to accept her fate with this odious man.

"My Morgause is so brave", he thought. "I only wish I could save her from this."

A Ceremony of Betrothal was arranged, and the Pendragons and their intimates gathered in the Great Hall to witness it.

Uther stood before his throne, and Cenred and Morgause stood together before him. Uther took his daughter's hand in his, and Cenred's hand in the other. Cenred stared into Morgause's eyes, and formally asked her to be his queen.

Morgause hesitated for just a fraction of a second. Merlin held his breath, silently begging her to say no. Uther coughed encouragingly, and Morgause accepted. Uther placed their two hands together and patted them happily. The betrothal was signed and sealed.

Merlin's heart sank, but it was what he had expected. After all, as Morgana said, Morgause was all about duty. However he couldn't let this moment go without doing something. He stepped forward and broke the awkward silence.

"Cenred", he piped up. "You're making a big mistake."

Cenred looked surprised. "A mistake?", he demanded. "What manner of mistake?"

"The woman you intend to marry is a figment", Merlin declared. "You have been fooled by sorcery!"

Cenred pulled his hand away and took a step backwards. "Sorcery?", he yelped. "What sorcery?"

Merlin raised his hand and, as his blue eyes flashed to gold, the veil of illusion that surrounded Morgause parted just for a heartbeat.

Just for a heartbeat everyone in the room saw him. A vision of what Uther's boy-child might have been. A vision of the handsome, chiselled, masculine features of the man that Uther's son should have been. Golden-haired, magnificent and proud. Then the vision was gone.

Cenred stumbled and backed away. "Trickery!", he declared. "I don't know what you're trying to achieve, Uther, but I won't be so easily made a mockery of."

And with that Cenred swept out of the hall and out of Camelot, followed by his entire entourage. Uther was furious. They had made an enemy of his neighbour. He had his guards arrest Merlin and throw him into the deepest dungeon.

('o')

Before he left him alone in the cold, dark cell, Uther gave him his sentence.

"You have magic, Sir", he snarled. "And magic is a capital crime in Camelot. You have only one way to earn a reprieve. After what I've seen today, I have no doubt you have to power to remove the curse on my daughter once and for all, and return my son to me. Do that and you will go free. Do this one thing for me and I will even allow you to marry Morgana."

"Never", Merlin declared. "Even if I lie here until I rot, I will never sacrifice sweet Morgause, just so that you can have your son. And you're a blackguard, Sire, if you even contemplate doing that."

Uther grimaced. "Just ponder your fate, boy. I will return later, for your answer."

Merlin sat alone on the straw-strewn, cold, stone floor. Morgause had been saved from one awful suitor, but she wasn't yet safe. Now Uther knew about his magic, his fate was sealed. How was he going to protect Morgause now?

Merlin tried to sleep that night, but his cell was so damp and uncomfortable he couldn't find any rest. He thought about Morgause, and he thought about Arthur. That face, so like his beloved's and yet so different. The two visages began to blur together in his mind. If he could free Arthur he would, but that would mean losing Morgause, and that was impossible. As time passed he began to feel hopeless.

He was aroused from his torpor by the light of a torch, flickering along the dungeon walls as it approached. It was carried by a figure in a long cloak and hood. It was Morgause.

"Merlin", she whispered softly. "I need to talk to you."

Merlin joined her at the cell door.

"Are you well, my dear", he asked her, solicitously.

Morgause smiled at him tenderly. "I have come with a request. I want to ask you to do as my father demands."

Merlin shook his head. "I will never do that, Morgause", he insisted. "He wants me to lift the curse that has given you the form you have now. He wants to throw away your whole life, and get back the one-year-old child that you once were. That isn't fair. You don't deserve to be dismissed like nothing. You're a wonderful person, my dear."

"But I want you to do it, Merlin", Morgause explained. "I want to be a prince. I'm sick of being treated like a nobody, just because I'm a woman. I'm as good as any man. I can lead my people and, if I were a man, Father would let me. I want to make him proud. I want to be all that I can be, Merlin. I love you, but I want to be Arthur."

Merlin sighed. He looked deep into her blue eyes, and saw the sincerity of her plea. He was unable to refuse her.

"Very well", he said, choking back a sob. "Take me to Uther. I will do what you ask, for your sake, not for mine. I just want you to be happy."

So Morgause summoned the dungeon guards, and Merlin was led before King Uther. There, in front of the entire court, Merlin removed Nimueh's decades-old curse, and Uther's first-born was transmogrified into the handsome young man that they had glimpsed for a moment the day before.

Uther was overjoyed, and embraced his new son like a bear. Morgause, or rather Arthur now, was dazed by this unprecedented display of fatherly affection. He grinned ear to ear.

Merlin slunk away unhappy. Morgause was gone for good, and his world now seemed more than empty.

('o')

In the following few months, life at Camelot became hectic. Morgana and Merlin's marriage was going ahead. Uther had pardoned Merlin for his displays of magic, seeing as they were to his benefit, and he rather felt that a marriage between these two tempestuous characters would serve to calm both of them down.

Merlin had resigned himself to marriage with Morgana, because there was no other alternative calling him away. Morgause was gone, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Camelot, and, if he was staying, he might as well wive it well. That had been his original intention in coming there, after all.

While Morgana was busy with dresses and cake, her new brother was learning to be a prince. There were lessons in warcraft, hunting and manly sports. He grew more muscular, and apparently taller every day. He learned to be arrogant and, Merlin judged, somewhat prattish. Gone was Morgause's quiet yet determined voice. Instead, Arthur's baritone reverberated around the corridors of Camelot castle.

Merlin had taken pains to avoid the new prince. His presence constantly reminded him of his lost Morgause. Luckily Arthur's busy schedule had meant that they seldom ran into each other, and when they did meet they simply exchanged polite pleasantries.

('o')

It was the morning of Merlin's wedding to Princess Morgana. Merlin was dressed in the stylish costume that King Uther had provided for him, tailored by the finest garment makers in Camelot.

He paced the room, agitated. Today he would marry the beautiful, and finally 'tamed', Morgana, whilst the woman he really loved was lost to him forever. Morgana's new brother would be watching as they exchanged vows. The woman of his dreams was going to be his brother-in-law. Merlin couldn't stand it any longer. He had to go and speak to Arthur.

Arthur was in his rooms putting the final touches to his outfit. He looked splendid. He eyed himself in the mirror. Secretly he was very relieved that his new face was handsome. He wasn't vain, much, but at least it had been worth the trouble of learning how to shave.

"Good morning", Merlin said as he entered his chamber.

Arthur strode up to him, and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. He wasn't used to manly expressions of affection yet.

"How are you feeling?", he asked. "Nervous?"

Merlin shook his head. "Just sad", he replied.

"Sad?", Arthur asked, confused. "On your wedding day? Why sad?"

"Because I'm marrying the wrong sister", Merlin answered. "I should have been marrying Morgause. I love Morgause with all of my being, and I miss her so much it hurts."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You never told me that, Merlin", he gasped.

Merlin looked at him, and their eyes met for a moment. "I feel as if Morgause died. I feel as if I killed her", he sobbed.

"You didn't", Arthur assured him. "I'm still here."

Merlin smiled sadly. "But you're not Morgause, Arthur. You're a man now."

Arthur chuckled. "Does that need to make a difference? Nothing has change inside my head, Merlin. I'm still the same person I ever was. And just because I've become a man doesn't mean I can stop myself loving you, even though it has to be a secret. You still look the same to me."

Merlin felt a grin spread across his face. Arthur pulled him into a hug, and they held each other silently for a long while.

"I seem to remember that you once promised to stick around and protect me", Arthur observed, with a smirk.

Merlin nodded his head. "I did and I will", he promised. "That's the only reason I'm marrying your sister."

It was at that precise moment that Morgana chose to flounce into her brother's room, to show off her beautiful bridal gown. She spotted the two young men locked in a passionate kiss, totally oblivious to her horrified presence.

Morgana growled and stamped her foot petulantly. Damn it! The sibling that she had always been so jealous of had won again. Stolen her husband-to-be from right under her nose. Even as a man! Full of rage, she swept indignantly from the room. If only she could tell Father, but who knew what magical jiggery-pokery Merlin would pull on her if she tried.

"Somehow I think the wedding is off", Arthur observed.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Personally I think it's better than old Will's, but then I'm biassed.


End file.
